Nataku Phoenix
by Earthbrat
Summary: Wufei is having strange nightmares when a mysterious girl shows up with a new mission. Will the pilots accept this mission, and does Wufei know this girl?
1. The dream

Hi, I'm Earthbrat and this is the revised version of my first story, so please go easy on me. In this story, Wufei's late wife never existed. It's also slightly OOC on Wufei's part. Please send me feed back. I'll even accept flames (although not as graciously). Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't. I'm just a broke high school student, so don't sue. I do own my original character (but not the name). "..."= Speaking '....'= Thoughts ....= Author's notes  
Nataku Phoenix  
By  
Earthbrat  
"Hello?" Wufei called, a nervous feeling arising in his stomach, "Where am I?" "Wufei," a child's voice called. "Who's there?" He asked timidly. I know you're thinking 'Wufei, timid' but hey, it's my story "Wufei, where are you?" it asked again. Wufei could hear the panic arising in it's voice. All the sudden, there was an explosion, but he couldn't feel it. It was almost like watching it on TV, he could see it and hear it, but it wasn't happening to him. "Wufei," the voice screamed. He could see the outline of a girl trying to get out of the fire, but not succeeding. "Wufei, help me," she screamed. She let out a piercing scream filled with pain and terror. Wufei couldn't take it anymore; he turned and ran as fast as he could. He heard her as he ran too, only this time in anger. "You can't run from your past or your future Wufei." He kept running until the floor gave out from under him. He fell screaming. The ground was 20 miles under him now, 15, 10, 5, 1 mile. Wufei braced himself to hit the ground when... Wufei sat up in bed panting and sweating. He looked around his room, a safe feeling slowly coming back to him. 'It was all a dream, but why did that girl seem so familiar?' As he debated with himself, a sudden noise from the downstairs hanger made him jump. He glanced out the window to see his own car, but no one else's. The other pilots weren't here, which could only mean one thing, "Someone's in this house!" I revised the story and am adding new chapters soon. Please tell me what you thought, I love getting e-mail. ; ) -Earthbrat 


	2. Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own my new character but not her name (it belongs to the creators of Gundam Wing).   
Nataku Phoenix Wufei slowly crept out of bed and over to his vid-phone. He quickly dialed the Preventers HQ where the other pilots were. The phone rang softly a couple of times before Duo's face came up. "Duo, someone's in the hanger. I may need backup. Come over here and bring the other pilots too," Wufei quickly said. "Wufei," Duo said as if Wufei was the stupidest person in the world, "you're a Gundam Pilot, you don't need backup." "Just do it," Wufei growled, he then hung up. He took a deep breath, grabbed his gun, quietly left his room, and snuck down to the hanger. He came to the door and found it open. 'Whoever it is sure doesn't care if he gets caught,' Wufei thought bitterly. He peeked inside. It was dark except for the pale moonlight spilling in from the windows and illuminating a figure in black. Wufei quickly and quietly snuck over to the thief. He saw that the thief was trying to hack into the files on the mobile suits. Quick as lightning, Wufei wrapped his arms around the thief's stomach and upper arms into a lock. The thief struggled but Wufei held strong. Suddenly, the thief brought his arms up and clasped onto Wufei's arms. There was something sticking out of this guy's gloves, they were as sharp as knives. As he squeezed Wufei's arms, the thief tried to jump up over Wufei's head. Wufei's arms were straining to their peak, he let go. Before the thief had a chance to land, Wufei grabbed the thief's leg and threw him into the wall. While he was down, Wufei flipped the light on to see who the thief was. "A woman!!" Wufei screamed. "A man," she screamed back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was very pretty, she had brown hair that was in a low ponytail, part of it tucked under her shirt. She had freckles dusting her cheekbones, and deep brown eyes that were filled with anger, yet held a deep pain. Wufei quickly shook himself out of a daze, glared at her as he held a gun to her face and said, "First things first, who are you?" She calmly stood up and gave him a glare that would make Heero cower. "My name," she said, "is Nataku." E-mail me! Remember Merian (Wufei's dead wife) never existed in my story. Comments? Complaints? Like I said, e-mail me, I love getting mail. This is my first fanfiction, so if you don't like it, be gentle. Bye. 


	3. Nataku

Hi! I know that I haven't written in a LONG time. I'm revising the story a little before I write some new chapters. Mainly I'm just making corrections and making sure that things make sense. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and unfortunately, I will never own it. I do own the plot and my OC, Nataku. I do not own the name, Nataku, though.   
Nataku Phoenix Wufei just stood there staring at this so-called 'Nataku' when the door opened and the other pilots entered the hanger. Wufei suddenly felt embarrassed that he had called for help. That dream was making him paranoid. Once the pilots saw who they were up against, Duo fell to the ground laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Wufei needs help fighting a woman," he said between breaths. Wufei growled and lunged at the braided pilot. He had him pinned when Nataku cleared her throat loudly. They all turned to look at her. She had her hands on her hips. "As much as I'd love to stay and see this little...get together," she said while raising her eyebrow, "I gotta blaze. See ya." With that she took off towards the door. Luckily, Heero and Trowa managed to grab her before she escaped. They tied her up in a chair and gathered around her for some answers. "Now," Duo began, shining a light on her and acting as though it was a police interrogation, "What is your name?" "Nataku," she answered calmly. "Liar!" Duo screamed. He got caught up in the moment and slapped her across the face. She glared at him, brought up her leg, and kicked him hard in the groin. "Sorry," he winced as he fell to the ground. The rest of the pilots just rolled their eyes. "How can you have the same name as my Gundam?" Wufei asked. "Easy," she answered, "you named it after me." Everyone turned to stare at Wufei. "How did I know you back then? I don't remember you." "I can't remember you either," Nataku explained. "My grandfather was the scientist who built your Gundam. My grandfather has been my legal guardian since I was a baby. So, at one point, we must have been friends." "If you can't remember, how do you know all of this?" Quatre asked. "When I was young, I was in a fire and lost my memory. I don't have any memories of my life before I was twelve, only what my grandfather told me. When I found out about the Gundams during the war, I knew that my grandfather built one of them but I didn't know which one. I asked around and found out that one of the Gundams has my name. I just put two and two together." She shrugged. "But you don't remember anything about Wufei or the time he was in training?" Duo gasped. She shook her head. "Did you ask your grandpa?" "He said it would be best if I didn't remember that part of my past." She said sadly. Finally, Heero asked the question that was on everyone's' minds. "Then why are you here now?" Her head shot up. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed. She suddenly got very serious. "I need your help." "Why" "A new organization called Black Death has been formed. Basically, they are a very large group of men who have decided that it is their duty to rid the world of anyone who is not straight, white, and Catholic. They feel that everyone not fitting into that category is polluting the earth, and their leader thinks that he is the fucking messiah and that God has sent him a message to clean this world and all of the colonies. That is why I need the help of the five of you, Zechs Marquise, Relena Peacecraft, and all of the Preventers. They are gaining followers fast, so we need to hurry." All of the pilots were just standing there, soaking all of what Nataku said in. She was not happy about that. "Hurry up!! You're wasting time!! MOVE IT!!!" They all grabbed their stuff and hurried out the door. "Wait!" Nataku screamed. "Somebody untie me!" "Sorry" Quatre apologized as he untied her. Once that was done, they both ran out the door after the others. W ell, how was it. Please tell me what you think. Also, I have a question that I'm hoping one of you will know the answer to. What was the name of the scientist that created Wufei's Gundam? I can't remember. It may be awhile until I get more chapters out. I'm working on some other stories and I don't want to forget all of my ideas for them. So be on the look out for them. Bye. ; ) 


	4. Planning for the Future

Yes, long time no see. I lost interest in the story for a while. I also never got time to read fan fiction, so I kind of forgot about it. But then I started to get some inspiration, and decided to start writing again. First though, I had to revise the first three chapters, they were a little funky. That said and done, on to the fourth chapter of Nataku Phoenix.  
  
"..." Speaking '...' Thoughts ... Author's notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (you have to rub it in, don't you). It belongs to... well, I guess I don't know who it belongs to, it's just not me. I do own Nataku, just not her name, how lame.   
  
Nataku Phoenix  
  
Relena sat at her desk and stared at the seven people sitting in front of her. When Duo woke her up at two in the morning, telling her to come to her office immediately, she didn't know what to expect. Now she just wished she could have stayed in bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" she finally said. The girl called Nataku nodded sadly. Relena sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. She had worked so hard for peace and now some bastard was trying to ruin that. She sighed again, sat up straight, and fixed a steely gaze on the people before her. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Its not going to be easy," Zechs said. "From the sound of it, the leader of this Black Death is a demagogue; he uses the emotions of people to manipulate them to do his bidding Think Hitler. Before he can get to mass numbers, we need to rip this group apart from the inside."  
  
Nataku spoke up, "Zechs is right. One thing that I have learned about these kinds of groups is that a large portion of their members join to protect themselves because they have something to hide. I'm positive that if we do some deep searching on some of the known and suspected members, we'll find that some of these men aren't Catholic, aren't straight, and its possible that some of them might not even be fully white." She grinned.  
  
"That makes sense. So what we need to do right now is plant some rumors. The best way to tear up a group is with suspicion," Trowa said.  
  
"Just how are we going to spread these rumors?" Duo asked.  
  
"We've got to get some help," Nataku explained. "I've got some friends in the religious communities, and I know some people on the street who would be willing to help us."  
  
"Some of these members have got to be in politics. I'll work in some rumors during business meetings," Quatre offered.  
  
"I will too," said Relena.  
  
"Duo," Nataku turned to the braided pilot, "I need you to talk to the Preventers. Let them in on what's going on." Duo nodded. "Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, I need you to help dig up as much dirt on the members as possible, oka... WHAT?!" The three pilots were giving her similar dirty looks.  
  
"That's dishonorable," Wufei said simply.  
  
"I'm an assassin, not a gossip columnist," Heero growled. Trowa just looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, it's what needs to be done, so just do it," Relena said threateningly.  
  
"Lets just get this over with," Zechs sighed. They all nodded and went in their separate directions. Kind of boring, I know. I just needed to set up a plan of action. Although, now I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Any ideas? I would appreciate it very much. Please review.  
  
P.S. I have absolutely nothing against straight people, white people, and Catholic people. I'm actually straight and white. It's just that a lot of the ultra conservative people that I've met fit into one or all of those groups. If I have offended anyone, just know that I didn't mean to and I mean no harm. 


End file.
